Individuals and organizations frequently seek to control how others under their control access network services and/or digital media. For example, a parent may wish to enforce parental controls on computers, televisions, and smart phones in their household in order to control their child's access to various digital media. Similarly, an organization may wish to limit websites that its employees can access during work hours.
Unfortunately, enforcing access-control policies may become problematical when mobile devices move from the device's primary network. For example, a child may take a tablet or smartphone to a friend's home, or an employee may take a notebook computer to a coffee shop with an open Wi-Fi network. Moving a client device away from its primary network may remove the device from the control of routers, gateways, or proxy servers that are configured to help enforce access-control policies. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for enforcing access-control policies.